Various types of harvesting devices for onions are known. Conventionally onions are removed from the ground and spread on the ground surface for drying by apparatus which is outside the scope of the present invention. Once the onions are field dried they are gathered manually or by mechanized means and taken to a packing house where they are cleaned, sorted, trimmed and bagged. This procedure, and the transport involved requires a relatively large amount of time and expensive manpower as well the construction of a fixed structure for use as a packing house.
Applicants have introduced a stationary onion combine which can be towed to the field at which harvesting takes place and operated in a fixed location in the field by the power take off of a tractor. This is a great advantage over the use of a fixed packing house in that the onions can be prepared and bagged ready for shipment to market in the field. Use of the stationary onion combine nevertheless requires the onions to be brought to the location of the combine in the field.